


Comfort

by EndMyTorment (Julesin)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nudity, Praise Kink, Trans Dave Strider, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesin/pseuds/EndMyTorment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are exceedingly comfortable around each other, more than most people expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first posted homestuck fic  
> i cant believe ive fallen back into this fandom  
> im sorry mother crosses chest im going to hell  
> anyway enjoy this pure fluffy smut  
> btw i will fight anyone about daves kinks if anyone wants to talk about striders being kinky af im the person to go to right here  
> kinky little fucks

Despite how angry he tends to be, Karkat is probably the gentlest person Dave’s ever met. He’s never yelled in an effort to directly hurt anyone unless they truly deserved it. He truly cares for his friends, and would lay down his life for any of them, even though he’s not god tier. This is why Dave feels so privileged to be so close to the small angry troll, and be able to hold him like he is now.

Karkat’s eyes are closed, his face buried in the crook between Dave’s shoulder and neck, and his breath ghosting lightly across the human’s skin, enough to be felt but not enough to irritate or make Dave even consider moving. One of the troll’s arms is draped across the taller boy’s stomach, and he seems perfectly content to remain exactly where he is. They both are. They’ve spent enough time in each other’s arms that it’s almost like a constant state of being at this point. Dave stares at the wall across from the couch they’re planted on, not bored or anxious for once, simply comfortable and not thinking too hard.

Karkat sighs softly, shifting his head slightly so his mouth is pressed more directly against Dave’s neck. Words are mumbled out against the sensitive skin, loud enough for Dave to hear but still quiet. “You’re really important to me, you know?”

Dave’s eyes flick down, surprise in them. He can’t look at Karkat directly without moving his head, and that’s the last thing he wants to do right now, so he looks down into his boyfriend/matesprit’s smooth black hair.

His surprise must have shown in his body somewhere, because Karkat is quick to continue. “You’re so fucking important to me. I just…I know I’m not very good at showing it, but god-fucking-damn do I really care about you.”

Flushing at the incessant compliments, Dave finally moves his head, turning it away to hide the embarrassment on his face. Karkat raises his own head a few moments later, pressing his nose and mouth against the skin under Dave’s ear. The human shivers a little at the contact.

“You’ve done such a good job, did you know that? You’ve grown and changed so much for the better since the game ended. I’m so proud of you. Everyone is, even if they don’t show it, but especially me.”

Dave closes his eyes, his face getting warmer and warmer. Damn you, Karkat. 

Smooth lips press against his jaw, light but incessant as they continue kissing down across his cheek and to his lips. Karkat clears his throat quietly, and Dave turns his head back towards his boyfriend, who wastes no time in pressing their mouths together. The kiss is smooth and wet, but not sloppy or needy. Just warm. Karkat’s sharp teeth nibble very lightly at Dave’s lower lip, being careful not to break the skin. He’d learned very quickly in their relationship that human’s were quite fragile. 

Dave responds quickly, pressing back against Karkat’s lips to make the kiss last. His hand travels upward seemingly of its own volition to thread through the black hair tickling his forehead, and as he slowly pets his boyfriend the smaller boy begins to purr very low in the back of his throat. Dave loves getting that out of him, loves making him purr. It’s the best part of being so close. He seems so insanely comfortable when he purrs, and it calms him down from a panic attack faster than anything else ever could. 

Dave’s thumb brushes against one of Karkat’s horns very lightly, and his purring intensifies. The human strokes the smooth nub with his thumb a few more times, and Karkat is practically putty in his hands. A small whine escapes the troll’s lips, and one of his hands trails along Dave’s thigh from knee to hip, drawing little circles in the fabric. The fingertips travel from his hip inwards, and Dave knows how Karkat’s gonna get him back for playing with his horns.

A light hum comes from his mouth when Karkat’s fingers flitter lightly between his legs, and the noise is immediately swallowed by the other boy’s mouth. Karkat drags his thumbnail down the middle seam of Dave’s jeans and yep, he’s already wet. The smaller boy’s lips leave Dave’s, and though the red-eyed boy whines quietly, he simply presses his lips to the human’s neck again. As Karkat’s fingers fumble slightly with Dave’s button, his mouth presses open kisses to the flushed boy’s sensitive throat, nibbling slightly here and there and sucking on the skin, enough to lightly bruise but not anywhere above the collar line. 

When the troll’s hand slides into Dave’s pants and under his boxers, Dave tips his head back and closes his eyes. Karkat files most of his fingernails down so as not to hurt his matesprit (again, humans and their fragility), but the pointer finger’s nail is often left somewhat sharp on each hand for instances such as these. As his middle finger slides gently between Dave’s labia, his pointer finger gently flicks the human’s clit, and the strangled noise that comes from Dave’s mouth is so sweet. Karkat kisses at the skin under Dave’s jaw, continuing to stimulate his lover even as he feels his own need rising.

“Kat—ah—” Dave bites his bottom lip, the rest of what he wants to say getting lost, and he simply lets out a low keen.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, did you know that? I never say it enough. You’re gorgeous. I’m so happy I can touch you and feel you next to me. Do you know how proud I am that you haven’t worn your shades at home in the last month?” Karkat’s voice is low, almost a purr, as he mumbles words of praise into Dave’s skin and presses a finger inside him. “Your eyes are so beautiful, just like the rest of you. Do you know what I was thinking the first time you let me eat you out, baby?”

Dave leg’s are shaking hard as Karkat slides a second finger in, but he has enough presence of mind to choke out “Mm-mm.”

“I thought you were so beautiful like that. Completely exposed, open to my touch, wanting and needy and breathless.” Karkat’s free hand brushes lightly against the other side of Dave’s neck, caressing the skin softly. “I don’t know how anyone can keep themselves from touching you and trying to make you feel good. You make such beautiful faces when I do this…”

Karkat punctuates his words by curling his finger up to find that bundle of nerves that never fails to make Dave gasp sharply. A moan spills out of the human’s mouth at the feeling, and Karkat’s small smile grows. 

He slides a second finger inside Dave’s warm cunt, the passage slick with how wet he is, and speeds up the massaging of his clit, mouthing at the warm skin of Dave’s jaw. “How are you feeling, babydoll? Warm, safe? Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Dave moans loudly, one hand rising to cover his flushed face as he pants openly. He’s trying to be subtle about how much this turns him on, but he’s failing miserably, his lips pink and raw from biting them so much. His entire body shakes, twitching at each movement Karkat’s fingers make, and the black-haired boy can tell he’s getting close. Sharp teeth graze tan skin, and Karkat nibbles lightly on Dave’s ear as his free hand moves up to brush through the human’s hair.

“I’ll cuddle you to sleep tonight if you’re good. Good boys get rewards. Are you a good boy, Dave?”

Dave nods in sharp, jerky movements, his hips twitching madly against Karkat’s arm as his cunt practically gushes. “Y-yes, daddy,” tumbles from Dave’s lips, his voice shaky, and he sounds like he might either cry or come right then and there.

“Yes you are, babe. You’re so good. Now be a good boy and come for me, okay? Can you do that?”

Dave nods vigorously, biting his lip hard. Karkat helps him by threading his fingers into that soft blond hair and tugging harshly. Dave’s head snaps back, his mouth flying open and a gasp escaping his lips, and he comes hard, his whole body seizing as he gushes over Karkat’s fingers. As the waves of pleasure subside, Dave is left shaking, his eyes closed as he tries to regain control of his breathing.

Eventually, he’s able to lift his head off the back of the couch to look at Karkat, who’s pulled out tissues to clean off his hand. The troll smiles at him, leaning back over once he’s done to press a kiss to Dave’s forehead, nose, and finally his mouth. He pulls back but stays close as he asks, “How was it?”

Dave’s eyes dart down and away as he suddenly feels self-conscious, like usual. “It was good,” he mumbles, consistently surprised by how Karkat continues to play along with his fucked up kinks. 

Karkat’s lips return to Dave’s own, kissing him for several more seconds before pulling back. “That was a bit sudden, sorry about that. Should’ve asked first.”

Dave smiles a little, rolling his eyes. “Eh. If I hadn’t wanted it I woulda been like ‘Dude, knock it off.’ I pretty much started it by rubbing your horn, anyway. There was no way it could’ve gone anywhere else from there.”

Karkat stuck his tongue out a little. “Fuck you for that, by the way.”

“Hehe, sorry. They’re just so enticing. Like little candy corns.”

“Okay,” Karkat let out suddenly. “Can people stop comparing my horns to fucking candy corn? They’re not that small, Jegus fuck.” He folded his arms, looking supremely pissed off (or as pissed off as he possibly could, which wasn’t actually much at the moment).

Dave snickered and threw an arm around the small troll’s shoulders. “Sorry, babe. I’ll ask next time before I touch.”

Karkat begrudgingly lets a little smile slip through. “It’s not that big of a deal, but thanks. You can still pet my hair whenever though, don’t stop letting that be a thing.”

Dave scritches at Karkat’s scalp just behind one of his horns. “Can do, Kat.”

Karkat closes his eyes briefly, leaning into Dave’s touch, then snaps them open again. “I’m really tired.”

Dave laughs. “Says the one who didn’t just come really hard.”

Karkat pushes him away. “Yeah well, fuck you. And you should go clean up or something before we go to sleep.”

“Yeah, probably.” Dave yawns, then stands up from the couch, stretching his back and making it pop. Then he slyly eyes Karkat. “Will daddy come take a shower with me…?”

Red flushes across Karkat’s face, and he shoves Dave so hard he stumbles. “Go clean off, asswipe!” Dave just laughs like an asshole as he jogs towards the hallway, disappearing to go do as he’s told. Karkat grumbles under his breath and folds his arms, glaring at the wall as his blush slowly goes down. 

A few moments later, Dave pokes his head back out, now sans shirt. “Do I still get those cuddles you promised?” he asks, voice hopeful.

Karkat sighs, but smiles ruefully and nods, rolling his eyes at Dave’s tiny “Yes!” before the human hops off to go shower. Karkat gets up and stumbles towards the bedroom, his eyelids drooping. He really is tired. Today hadn’t been especially difficult, but Dave had stayed out late last night, and Karkat’s sleep had suffered because of it, so he’s looking forward to having the thin human in his arms again.

After pulling off his shirt and pants, he falls on their shared bed in just his boxers, sighing when his head is cushioned by the sopor pillow Kanaya had made for him a while ago. It makes cuddling with his human much easier, as his subconscious isn’t tormented every night. Not being on Alternia also helped that, as the dreams of young trolls were often caused by the way they were brought up and the atmosphere of the planet.

When the water shuts off, Karkat leans up on his elbow to watch Dave come into the room, only a towel around his waist. The human’s hair is damp, and drops of water trickle down his shoulder blades, weaving in amongst the freckles that cover his entire body. Growing up in an extremely hot part of Earth had helped to make them stand out on the lithe human’s skin, even against the dark tone of his skin. Karkat takes a moment to check Dave out, something he tends to do a lot. If a sweep ago you’d asked him if he thought Dave was hot, he would’ve spluttered and angrily ranted at you about how much of a douche the Strider was. But now, he unashamedly follows the curve of Dave’s back with his eyes, his hips slightly bigger than most guys his age, and his thighs soft and thick. Since the game had ended, he’d filled out a bit, since he wasn’t constantly fighting and expending energy, and Karkat could say without a doubt that he loved it.

Dave turned as he pulled out a shirt to put on and caught Karkat staring. The human smirked, then decided against the shirt and simply pulled his binder back on. He stretched, letting the towel around his waist drop a little bit to reveal the line of his hips, and made a moaning noise as his back popped for the second time that night. Karkat rolled his eyes and simply held out his arms towards his human, making a _come here_ motion with his hands. Dave caught on and dropped the towel, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers before jumping onto the bed and crawling into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“You’re really pretty,” Karkat mumbles into his matesprit’s hair, hands spreading out across the human’s smooth back.

Dave sighs happily, nuzzling his head further into Karkat’s chest and lightly massaging the small fins that curve against the trolls sides. “Flushed for you,” he mumble back, drawing a little heart in grey skin with one of his fingertips. 

Karkat smiles a little, feeling his chest constrict. God, was he happy with this idiot. He wouldn’t trade this for all of Alternia, of that, he was sure.


End file.
